


Когда Сириус Блэк сменил сторону

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Когда Сириус Блэк сменил сторону

Сириус Блэк был невыносим. Он не боялся боли, пыток, клал на все правила и его нечем было шантажировать. С семьей он был в напряженных отношениях, о возможной смерти бывших друзей сказал, что «это неприятно, но не смертельно», и Темный Лорд прекрасно знал, что это правда. Волдеморту повезло, что Дамблдор слишком сильно давил на Блэка, а с лучшими друзьями тот что-то не поделил и оказался на его, темной, стороне. Он доставал Беллатрикс, Регулуса и — еще хуже — Северуса. Но иногда, как сегодня, пил огневиски с Темным Лордом, развалившись в кресле, как это умел лишь он, и вел философские беседы. Они доставляли Волдеморту своеобразное умиротворение. То, что Блэк копает под него — и неплохо — он знал, но отчего-то его это не беспокоило.

— И что будет, когда мы победим Орден? — лениво произнес Блэк. Он был похож на кота, и это тоже нравилось Лорду. Пожалуй, его даже можно было бы трахнуть — Блэку было в общем-то все равно, с кем трахаться, но это могло плохо повлиять на эти их редкие вечерние разговоры.

— Захватим правительство.

— А потом?

Ему было скучно. Единственное, что развлекало Блэка — сражение. Адреналин, погоня, равный бой. Иногда он доводил бедняжку Беллатрикс, чтобы она попыталась прикончить его. Но к искреннему разочарованию Лорда, он никого не убивал — принципиальная позиция, аргументируемая семейным девизом «Чисты на век», собственно, это и послужило одной из первых причин для наказаний, но Блэк был упрям и достаточно безумен, чтобы продолжать, а портить только-только наладившиеся отношения с Вальбургой не хотелось.

— Европу? — змеиная усмешка проскользила по губам Лорда.

— А зачем?

Этим «зачем?» он изрядно бесил Лорда, и знал это, но сегодня ему было лениво злиться.

— Разве магические семьи Британии недостаточно уважают вас?

— Когда мы обнаружим магловскому миру существование магии, придется захватить весь мир. — Это была чистая софистика, Волдеморта не интересовал мир, его интересовала Великобритания.

— А если вы не найдете достаточно поддержки среди магов других стран? — Блэк посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Такой хороший был вечер! Ну зачем о политике?

— А зачем мне другие страны? У них свои Темные Лорды.

— Дарт Вейдер? — Усмехнулся Блэк. — А если будет как с Гриндевальдом?

Гриндевальда ловили всем миром.

— Не будет. Проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления.

— И какие у нас сейчас проблемы? — глаза Сириуса весело сверкнули, как и огневиски в стакане.

— Орден. И... пророчество.

Ему пришлось посвятить ближний круг в тайну пророчества.

— Пророчество — чушь.

Волдеморт не ответил. Он не настолько доверял Блэку, чтобы убедить себя в этом.

— Просто не отмечайте никого равным, — Блэк криво улыбнулся.

— Бездействовать? Это создаст проблемы в будущем.

— Но ведь «проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления».

Лорд хмыкнул.

— Есть идеи по Ордену?

Сириус был против убийств, но это не мешало ему складывать бездыханные тела в подвале, что вполне устраивало Волдеморта — компромисс.

— Вы хотите превзойти смерть — и вам это удалось, — он тактично не употребил «вы боитесь смерти». — Власти и признания, так почему бы не стать министром?

Темный Лорд расхохотался. Этот мальчишка... право слово, такого ему давно не предлагали.

— Все легитимно.

— А как же грязнокровки и маглы?

— Грязнокровок не будут брать в Хогвартс, а маглам чаще стирать память.

— А уже взрослые грязнокровки? — разговор его забавлял.

— Пятьдесят лет, и их не будет. Чисто, красиво и изящно.

Волдеморт, улыбнувшись, покачал головой.

— Так что с Орденом?

— И Дамблдором? Пошлем раскаявшуюся овечку, заманим в ловушку... Старый хитрый маг, — протянул Блэк. С Дамблдором он считался, но не боялся его. У Блэка вообще была какая-то аномалия в том месте, где должен быть страх. Он тяжело вздохнул. — Надо подумать. Может, снести ему голову мечом Гриффиндора? Вот была бы шутка.

Темный лорд отпил еще огневиски. В дверь тихо постучали, и он, взмахнув палочкой, открыл ее.

— Мой лорд, — раздался низкий голос Беллатрикс. Войдя в комнату, она поравнялась с креслом Блэка, и тот, взяв ее за руку, потянул на себя, боком устраивая на коленях. Она зло посмотрела ему в глаза, но промолчала. Сириус протянул пальцы к ее лицу, но коснуться не успел, его руку перехватил Родольфус. Волдеморт с интересом наблюдал за их игрой. С появлением Блэка стало... занятнее.

Беллатрикс непринужденно встала с его колен и вместе с мужем устроилась на диване. Последним в комнату вошел Северус. Он всегда оставался чуть в стороне и в тени.

— Привет, Нюниус, — осклабился Блэк, его лицо приобрело чуть хищное выражение. — Слышал, Поттеры наложили на дом заклятие Доверия.

— Как и Лонгботтомы.

— А кто долгие годы дрочил на Эванс?

— Это всего лишь похоть, — задумчиво произнес Волдеморт. Блэк дерьмо за милю чуял. Если не был зол и у него хватало данных. Он посмотрел на Снейпа. Может, и стоило вскрыть ему черепную коробку.

— Не стоит недооценивать неудовлетворенные желания.

— По себе знаешь? — прошипел Снейп.

Мальчики так забавно ругались. Должно быть, Дамблдора это тоже развлекало.

Блэк наклонился вперед и будто по секрету сказал, глядя в глаза Снейпу:

— А то ж.

— Северус, как давно ты видел Дамблдора? — Снейп, казалось, вздрогнул, и Волдеморт еще пристальнее на него посмотрел. И резко взмахнул палочкой, накладывая Легилименс.

— О, — пробормотал Волдеморт, просматривая содержание головы мальчишки. Ломая, пробивая себе дорогу к настоящим воспоминаниям. Не оставить бы его идиотом. Блэк оказался прав.

Северус лежал на каменном полу, задыхаясь, жадно хватая ртом воздух, и с ужасом смотрел на Темного Лорда. Волдеморт лениво поднялся из кресла, наслаждаясь происходящим. Беллатрикс и Родольфус молча замерли на диване, Лорд и забыл про них. Дорогу ему преградил Блэк.

— Невинная овечка.

Наказание за предательство — смерть. И Снейп знал это.

— Идеальная жертва.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Как он мог иметь такое влияние? Волдеморту хотелось убить Снейпа, просто чтобы разрушить эти чары. Но доводы рассудка говорили, что Блэк прав. Черт его возьми, прав. Потому что Дамблдор уже доверял Снейпу. Насколько это было возможно. Обливиэйт — и Снейпа можно использовать.

Лорд сузил глаза.

— Он тебе дорог?

— Нет, — Блэк легко ушел в сторону, открывая путь к замершему на полу Северусу.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — улыбнулся Лорд.

— Как и всегда, поквитаться с Дамблдором.


End file.
